Pretty Bird
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: When a charity event goes south, Oliver will do what ever it takes to get back the love of his life. **Hey guys! This is my first YJ fanfiction, but I am not new here. I love YJ and it's great because there are so many ways the show makes perfect opportunities for fanfics. Please try it, you might like it. I also gladly accept flames, as it helps me get better. See ya later!**
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Young Justice fanfic so please go easy, but not too easy, i am not new to fanfic. If you know me, then you know i mainly write stories for "Arrow", which is my favorite live action show. It's also based on my favorite hero, Green Arrow. I have no idea how people will like this story, so please review and let me know what you think.

This story is solely about Oliver, Dinah, and everyone else that is important to them. SO it will also include Artemis and Roy, and maybe some other characters. THis is slightly AU, as I haven't been able to watch all of S2. There will be hints of Arrow in this, so don't be suprised if other characters from Arrow show up.

Enjoy!

**-page break-**

Oliver's life had not gone the way he planned it to. Well, he never thought about the next day because he was probably to wasted or in the middle of 'extra cirricular activities' with some random girl from the club. But that all changed when he went on that damned boat.

In a way, he was happy he was shipwrecked for three years on that island, because if he wasn't, he never would have adopted Roy, or meet the woman of his dreams, Dinah. If he never went on that boat, he never would have known full happiness, or know what it's like to love or be loved. He never would have had purpose. So when he was shipwrecked, he assumed it was destiny that put him there.

He never tells anyone about his experiences on Dìyù (Hell), because the things that made him stronger, first tore him down to nothing. He never wanted people to think of him as broken, or damaged, he wanted people to know him as the wise-cracking-archer-who-is-also-a-playboy. But all of that changed when he met Dinah Lance.

Dinah is his light. His soul. His everything. He had no idea what it felt like to be in love before meeting her. She brought the best out in him, and she saw him as he is, not what she wants him to be. That's what makes their relationship work, is because there is no judgment or anything, because they love each other for who they are.

**-page break-**

_Come on Queen, what's your deal?___Oliver mentally asked himself as he played with the small box in his suit jacket pocket. He has had this on his mind for a while, but it wasn't until three weeks ago did he actually want to go through with it. _Quit acting llike a child. You're a Queen for Christ's sake!_

Dinah made him get this feeling in his stomach, and he loved it. He loved the journey. Sure, they had their rough spots, but the fact that they came back to each other just further cements the fact that they truly love each other.

"Oliver, don't make us late again!" Dinah -aka, The Black Canary- yelled from the living room as Oliver was in their bedroom, fiddling with the small box.

Oliver ran a hand down his face, and over his signature goatee and mustache. "I'm on my way down." He walked down the hall, and started down the stais into the foyer of the modest house. "Beside's. It's a rule of life that Oliver Queen has to be fashionably late to these kinds of events."

Dinah smiled and playfully smacked him on the arm. He feigned pain, knowing how hard she can actually hit. She has even beat him several times in hand to hand combat, but Oliver refuses to acknowledge that it happened. "Five minutes is fashionably late," she looked at the grandfather clock by the door "but thirty minutes shows that you don't truly care."

Ollie walked down to the car, hand in hand with Dinah, and helped her into the car, before he got in. "So, is Roy, going to meet us there?" Oliver asked as he put the key in, and started the car.

"No."

Dinah noticed the hurt look on his face when she said that his former adoptive son wasn't going to show up to the gala. They had a falling out last year when Roy felt that Oliver was still treating him like a sidekick instead of a true hero.

Oliver picked himself up, and put away the frown, and replaced it with a smile. "It'll be good without him."

Oliver prided himself on being self reliant, but not having Roy at his side anymore hurt him. He still truly cares for Roy, even though Roy might not feel the same, Ollie just wished that things could've ended a little better.

When Ollie pulled into the reserved parking spot at the charity event, he looked around, to make sure that the place was safe. "Is my backup bow and outfit in there in case things go south?"

Dinah looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Artermis showed up a few hours before the event to hide some equipment in case something does happen."

Ollie nodded, satisfied that his 'neice' prepared for anything. He exited the car, and went to Dinah's side adn helped her out of the car. she looped her left arm through his right, and they walked up to the Star City Museum of Natural History.

**-page break-**

This is a textbook example of how things go south too quick. It was just unexpected. One moment, the attendees of the event were enjoying the gala, and readying their checks, when twelve armed baddies burst in.

Oliver was trying to keep Dinah alive while trying to find the perfect opprotunity to get his Green Arrow attire, and kick their bad guy butts.

"Give us what we want, and no one get's hurt." One of the ski mask wearing bad guys told the members of the party.

_How cliche. _Oliver thought to himself when the guard spoke. He kept glancing at the upstairs area of the Museum, because that's where his equipment is.

"The only one getting hurt is you." An onimous voice stated as an arrow with a red tip embedded itself into one of the guards shoulders.

_Thank God. Roy! _All of the gurads were distracted with Roy, so Oliver took the opprotunity to sneak off. He glanced down at Dinah, who didn't look fazed by the event.

"Go Oliver." She whispered, and he nodded and snuck upstairs.

A few minutes later, a green clad archer was perched on a railing of the second floor. "You guys are..." He looked around and was almost shot from his position when he noticed that Roy was unconcious and that Dinah was tied up and being taken out of the building through a hole made by an explosive charge.

"Bye bye Mr. Queen!"

**-page break-**

AN: I know it's short but, I am really hoping that you guys like it. I have the ending planned, now it's time for the journey. Please drop a fav and/or follow, and be sure to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Spirits

AN: Thank you for those who actually checked this story out. I promise, however, that it will get better, once things are set up. All the characters mentioned are all related to the Green Arrow by comics or show. I am so sorry for how short these first few chapters will be, but i promise that they will get longer. Thanks, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the story, anything recognizable belongs to its respective owner(s).

**-page break-**

"Why did the man call the Green Arrow Mr. Queen?" Was the general question in everyone's mind after a group of armed soldiers took Dinah.

Oliver was pacing in his home, unable to think of anyone who would want to ruin him. He was thinking as hard as he could, but no one name came to mind. He thought it could've been Merlyn, but the last time Oliver fought him, he fell off of a cliff, so it couldn't be him. Maybe Cupid? No it couldn't be her. Oliver hasn't been bothered by her since Dinah broke the woman's arm, and locked her up in Iron Heights.

John Diggle, Oliver's most trusted friend, burst into the house with take out from Happy Dragon. "Alright, what happened? You weren't making any sense over the phone." Oliver led him to the living room, where the clone version of Roy, and Artemis were.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, unable to comprehend what had exactly happened. He was scared shitless, and to be honest, everyone could see it. He tried his best to hide it, but it was useless. "We were at the Vernon E. McCarthy Cancer Fundraiser when armed guards burst in and took Dinah. The man who was most likely in charge told me, the Oliver Queen me, goodbye while I was Green Arrow."

Roy stood up, after being silent since they arrived back at the house after the fundraiser. "Before I entered the Museum, I noticed a suspicious looking van, so i placed a tracker on it. That might be the vehicle that they're using."

Oliver walked over to Roy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Roy. I mean it."

Roy scoffed and shook from his former mentor's grip. "Please. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because Dinah was good to me." With that, he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Oliver wished that Roy would just let him, right whatever wrongs that happened in the past, but that's a long shot. Artemis noticed the pained look on Ollie's face, so she walked to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Dinah is one tough bitch. She'll be fine."

Oliver did nothing but smile at his 'niece' and her crude behavior, hoping that she was right.

-page break-

One man lurched backwards after Dinah headbutted him, and kicked him in the stomach. She has been doing the best she could to get free or take out her kidnappers, but no matter how hard she hit, they would hit back, and more would come in.

She looked around after waking from her unconscious state after being hit in the back of the head by the stock of an AK-47. She took in her surroundings. Large room. Black walls. Crates. Machinery. She was in a warehouse.

How cliche.

She did her best to fight against her bindings, but nothing came to fruition. She was helpless, unless someone would need to interrogate her, and that would require them to remove the gag.

The Black Canary thought she finally had her opportunity when a well dressed man walked into the large storage room she was in. He was definitely the guy who set this up. He walked as if her was a god amongst men, and that he was above everyone else.

The man walked over to her and removed, the gag.

Bad mistake idiot.

The man had a dark smile on his face when Dinah tried to use her Canary Cry, but only normal screams escaped her lips. "Couldn't take any chances with _the _Black Canary. When my brutish men kidnapped you, I had them inject you with a serum that suppresses the meta gene in meta-humans."

Dinah was filled with rage, and if she was brutally honest, she was scared. SHe didn't know what was coming next, but she wanted to be in Oliver's arms.

"Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Simon Lacroix."

-page break-

Oliver called Mia, his adoptive daughter, who is also the new Speedy, yo help with the search. Ollie paired her up with Roy, and he took Artemis.

Ollie was perched on a Gothic gargoyle that emerged from the Star City Courthouse, and Artemis was above him, on the roof, overlooking the city. They have been searching for this van for an hour, and nothing so far has turned up.

"Oliver, the tracker just went offline on Harris Boulevard by the Robert Queen building."

Oliver didn't even respond to his former ward's statement, instead he notched a zip line arrow and shot it towards the roof of a lower building, and rushed down.

_We'll save you Dinah. I hope you're okay._

As soon as he landed, he noticed a shadowed figure moving towards him.

"You must be Oliver Queen. You must have known my surprise when I found out that the Star City guardian angel was none other than my mentor's son."The man walked out of the shadows and revealed his masked face to Oliver. "You know, you're father was very disappointed in you. You were too shallow and naive, but he still loved you. Why? I don't know. I wish you were there to here his creams as I shot an arrow through his chest."

"Who are you!" Oliver screams. It wasn't a question, but an order.

The man's plan on getting a rise out of the Emerald Archer succeeded, because now, a volley of green and red arrows were about to hit their target, but he moved out of the way at the last second.

Mia sprang up, and went to land a kick on her target, but the masked archer grabbed her leg and tossed her to the side. Oliver shot an explosive arrow at the archer, but the man grabbed it and threw it back with extreme precision. The arrow exploded and knocked Oliver onto his ass.

Out of nowhere, Roy landed a punch in the man's gut, causing him to double over, but immediately recover. Red Arrow engaged the man in a fight, trying to hit the masked man with his bow.

"It's hard to believe that the playboy was able to train you, considering that you seem to possess better fighting abilities than the old timer." The masked archer taunted as he grabbed Roy's bow and break it over his knee.

The target pulled out two arrows with syringe tips, and as soon as Artemis was in the fight, stabbed Roy and Artemis with the arrows, causing them to fall over.

"I swear to God I will kill you! What did you do to them?!" His voice was frantic and weak, and the masked archer smiled, even though Oliver couldn't notice.

Oliver charged at the man and jumped into the air, hoping that he could take the man down once and for all, but his target quickly turned around and shot two arrows at Oliver, launching him back into a wall. Ollie was now hanging from a brick wall, with an arrow going through each hand, as if he was being crucified.

Oliver's enemy slowly walked up to him and removed Oliver's mask and pulled the hood down, exposing his identity to anyone that could find and see him.

"They have only been injected with a serum that causes the injected to become unconscious." The man turned to leave, but stopped when Oliver called for him.

"Who are you?" Oliver's voice was low and frail. His spirit has been shattered, and doesn't know if he was going to die or not.

"You can call me Komodo."

-page break-

AN: Dun duh duh! Komodo is a real Green Arrow enemy in the New 52, so that is now cleared up. I hope you guys enjoy this, and expect another update next weekend. Ciao!


End file.
